thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quiet Screams (VLA)
Quiet Screams is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse. It is the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It was published on November 5th, 2019. Synopsis "The fight for the Garrison comes to a head. And Sanda isn’t about to let anyone go without a little bloodshed." Plot Read Here Cast Starring * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Katie Holt * Jeremy Shada as Lance McClain * Tyler Labine as Hunk Garrett * Kimberly Brooks as Allura Altea * Josh Keaton as Takashi Shirogane * Steven Yeun as Keith Kogane Also Starring * Renee Faia as Colleen Holt * Blake Anderson as Matthew Holt * Sumalee Montano as Ellen Sanda * Nolan North as Samuel Holt * Mimi Davila as Romelle * Isaac Robinson-Smith as Adam Walton * Josh Keaton as Marco McClain * Anna Graves as Nancy McClain * A.J. Locascio as James Griffin * Krystina Alabado as Veronica McClain * Zehra Fazal as Nadia Rizavi * Bumper Robinson as Ryan Kinkade * Anna Graves as Ina Leifsdottir (Zombified) * Karen David as Wendy Srinivasan (No Lines) * Nolan North as Iverson * Zehra Fazal as Olivia Garrett * Austin Abrams as Jake Barley * Neil Kaplan as Joaquim Dos Santos * Sumalee Montano as Lauren Montgomery (Corpse) * Blake Michael as Curtis Co-Starring * Cliff Curtis as Marcus Garrett * Alex Hernandez as Luis McClain * Max Mittleman as Silvio McClain (No Lines) * Melissa Hutchison as Nadia McClain (No Lines) * Asa Butterfield as Carson Taylor Uncredited * N/A as Bae Bae Ratings How would you rate "Quiet Screams" out of ten? If the score is low, I would love to hear your feedback on ways to improve! 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Deaths SPOILERS BELOW!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! * Iverson * Carson Taylor * Ellen Sanda * Joaquim Dos Santos * Ina Leifsdottir (Zombified) * Olivia Garrett Trivia SPOILERS BELOW!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! * Last appearance of Ina Leifsdottir. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Lauren Montgomery. (Corpse) * Last appearance of Iverson. * Last appearance of Carson Taylor. * Last appearance of Ellen Sanda. * Last appearance of Joaquim Dos Santos. * Last appearance of Olivia Garrett. (Alive) * Lauren was originally scripted to die in this episode, however it was moved and happened an episode earlier. * Originally, several deaths were different in this episode: ** Joaquim was originally caught and devoured by walkers as the group ran to escape. ** Carson originally didn't die, but left with Sablan's group in "Whirlwind". ** Olivia originally had Carson's current death, she would've taken the bullet to the head in order to save Hunk. ** Romelle originally was the one to sacrifice herself to buy Hunk and Allura time to get back to the group, instead of Olivia. *** Additionally, the sacrifice death originally took place at the very beginning of "Fade Away". * Wiki admin KeepOnKeepingOn received early viewing of this episode on November 4th, 2019. Category:Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse Category:VLA Episodes